


toe guy

by lumizoomi



Category: Arthas Menethil - Fandom
Genre: Other, jaina is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/pseuds/lumizoomi





	toe guy

ok so listen

theres a kid named arnold menetil and he lives in a big castle ok 

are you still with me

he just fucking lives there. and every dday he rings the bell at lke three in the morning by hitting it REALLY HArd with his ass

anduin was there sometimes astral projecting into arthass house and twerking and calling him a pussy

jaina the SUPER HOT magik girl next door lives next door, and every day on the way to magik shcool she breaks her feet right outside of arthas's tower. she boobily tits unttil arthas comes outside wearing his cactus pajamas and he like

breathes on her

breath of the lich king

jaina once dsyay

"ARTAs you"

:i know: he replied, breathing loudly onto her completely fucked foot

jaina just sat there feet broken 

VARIAN WAS THERE SOMETIMES with geralt and they


End file.
